


Why do you smell like Derek?

by leaxCol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Canon Related, Character Death Fix, Coming Out, During Canon, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gay Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Scent Marking, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sharing Clothes, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, The Pack Doesn't Know, The Pack Finds Out, The Pack Ships It, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaxCol/pseuds/leaxCol
Summary: “Why do you smell like Derek?”, Scott asked me dumbfounded. “I was at the Hale house last night and helped Derek find more information about the alpha pack”, I answered, more then surprised of myself that I figured out a decent lie so quickly.Basically a story where Stiles and Derek are dating without the pack knowing. They decided on not telling the pack because they already have enough stress with Deucalion. But with Derek’s possessiveness and scent kink (as Stiles would call it) it’s hard to keep this secret hidden for much longer.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Why do you smell like Derek?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you for reading this One-Shot. I just wanted to say that English isn’t my first language, so please don’t judge my grammar. Feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes. This is set in season 3 but I won’t be focusing on the alpha pack so much, because this story is altogether more about Derek and Stiles`s love. I don’t want to keep you guys waiting much longer, so that would be all.  
> Your, Lea :)

***Stiles POV***

I woke up to my alarm clock practically yelling at me to get up. That was when I actually took a glance at the time and realised I was going to be late, if I didn’t hurry up. I began to panic and search for my clothes but I was still exhausted from last night, so that I wasn’t that quick. Once I gathered all my things I got dressed and ran to the bathroom. I didn’t bother to shower considering the time, so I just made a move to brush my teeth. As I began to reach for my toothbrush I noticed a big, red, pulsing hickey smiling back at me from my reflection. It was right high up on my neck and practically impossible not to see. “Dammit Derek”, I said frustrated. So much about keeping this a secret. Because of those unlucky circumstances I had to put on a scarf. In the middle of summer! Nobody wears a scarf in the middle of Sommer unless you are Isaac Lahey, a fashionista or in a relationship. But I was Stiles Stilinksi, everyone thought I couldn’t find a partner so they’ll just think I’m weird. Well the most already do so it shouldn’t be much of a deal. But explaining this to Scott is a different thing.

I started the Jeep and made my way to school. When I got there, I waited a few seconds before the entrance. I needed to prepare a lie as well as an perfect, innocent, oblivious act. I finally walked in and opened my locker, getting all the books I needed for first period. Everything seemed to go as usual, that is until Scott appeared in front of me. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say “hello” but stopped right in the process. Scott took a step closer to me and ignored my confused face. “Why do you smell like Derek?”, Scott asked me dumbfounded. _Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit...think Stiles think._ “I was at the Hale house last night and helped Derek find more information about the alpha pack”, I answered, more then surprised of myself that I figured out a decent lie so quickly. I felt bad about lying to Scott but what else am I supposed to say? Oh yeah me and Derek, the guy we agreed to find creepy and stay away from, had done the do last night and we are also dating by the way. Yup no way I’m doing that. To my luck Scott actually took the lie and I continued my act until lunch break.

I made my way to the cafeteria and saw Isaac right away, so that I took the seat next to him. To my surprise he didn’t start laughing, considering my “fashion choice”. He actually shifted closer to me and leaned his head on my shoulder, which btw is supeeer weird. But I decided not to comment on that. Soon I spotted Erica in the crowd, obviously with Boyd trailing behind her like a big puppy. I waved them over and already acknowledged my mistake. 

“You reek of Derek”, Erica stated while eying me suspiciously. I used the same lie, which I did on Scott because it seemed to work but Erica still didn’t look convinced. Thankfully her attention faded from me on to Isaac who made an attempt to steal her food while she wasn’t looking. While the two of them argued like usual, the rest of the pack arrived. They were looking at me strangely and Allison even whispered something into Lydia`s ear. At that moment I wished to have werewolf super hearing. No one said anything though. Everyone pretended like everything was normal but you could cut the tension with a knife. After that extremely awkward lunch break we only had a few classes left. The time flew and I soon found myself back in my beloved Jeep heading to the loft. Derek had arranged a Pack meeting right after school, so that we would be able to figure out a plan to stop Deucalion and talk about the information we found out. Yes. I did help Derek with research last night even though that wasn’t the reason I “reeked” of him. Technically it isn’t a complete lie. Besides I define lying more as uhmm...reclining your body...in a horizontal position.

I parked the Jeep right in front of the loft and began walking to the door. I saw the rest get out of their cars and decided to wait for them. Isaac opened the door for us shortly after. We headed to the meeting room and once we got there I noticed Derek straight up smirking at me while looking at my scarf. That kinky bastard. He seemed to have caught my thoughts and just laughed when I frowned at him. Lydia coughed slightly breaking the moment. We moved on and everyone began to take their seats. Derek gestured me to sit next to him and I smiled like an Idiot. Ew I’m so in love with him. 

The meeting went surprisingly well and we managed to make a decent plan to stop the Alpa pack. Like usual we put on a movie and made popcorn to relax and bond. Derek was sitting on the large part of the couch and growled at Isaac to move so that I could sit next to him again. In the middle of the movie Derek put his arm around me and I began to play with his fingers. Right at that moment Lydia paused the movie and said “Get a room you two”, while making direct eye contact with me and Derek. Out of nowhere everyone began to talk. “Why didn’t you tell us you are dating”, “It’s sooo obvious”, “You guys are so cute”,... “ok woah woah woah”, I said. “What are you all talking about?”. “What are _we_ talking About?”, “What are you trying to deny?”, Erica said laughing. I was about to say something when Isaac cut me off. “Like I said it’s obvious and no one has a problem with it, so why don’t you just confirm it?”. I sat there in silence with my mouth slightly open. I definitely didn’t except this. I looked at Derek, lost for words and he just smiled and took my hand in his. “Ok, yeah me and Stiles are dating, have been for a while now”, Derek answered. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”, “We figured that you guys were already too busy with the whole Deucalion situation”. “An relationship announcement wasn’t directly the most important thing to worry about”, I said honestly. They all smiled at us and began to congratulate when...”YOU ARE DATING DEREK!?”, Scott yelled confused and shook. We all began laughing and Scott blushed embarrassed. “Yes Scott I am dating Derek Hale”.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> That would be all. I know that this fanfic was very short but I hope you still enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, I’m always open for Feedback.


End file.
